Pull Me Up, Drag Me Down
by Malana
Summary: On a mission in Sunnydale the unexpected happens, and Alex Krycek must call on an old enemy for help. Willow/Krycek. X-Over with The X-files


Title: "Pull Me Up, Drag Me Down"

Author: Malana

Pairing: Willow/Krycek (The X-Files)

Disclaimer: Oh, that I could own any of these wonderful characters. But, I own them

not.

Distribution: Want it? Take it. Just let me know.

Spoilers: Buffy: Post Season Six AU. Giles is in Sunnydale, Anya is around, and

absolutely no Spuffy. In fact Spike never even had a crush on Buffy. Also, Spike

doesn't have a soul. Tara was murdered, Willow did go all evil. X-Files: I really

don't know. Somewhere around the middle of the series I think.

Summary: Alex Krycek is on a mission in Sunnydale. When the unexpected happens he must call on an old enemy for help.

A/N: Despite the fact that the show is long gone, I'm still in denial about my beloved Krycek being dead. He is lovely and bad (although that is in the eye of the beholder. He is also oh so sexy. He is in fact one of my favorite tv characters of all time. Willow is another favorite of mine, and the thought of her with Alex makes my pulse race.

"She's young, isn't she?" Alex Krycek asked, raising an eyebrow at the men who stood across the room. He looked at the picture he was holding again.

CGB Spender took a long drag on his cigarette before answering. "She's 22, Mr. Krycek. She just happens to look younger. You'll find other photographs among the information we've given you. We've obtained some of all of her friends, including the Slayer and the Watcher."

"Seems like you've spent of time and energy on this girl."

"She's not just some random girl, Alex. She's a very powerful witch. She nearly destroyed the world."

Alex looked at his boss in surprise. "This girl almost destroyed the world?"

"Indeed. She went on a magic binge after her girlfriend was murdered. It's all in the file. You can read it on the plane." He let out another puff of cigarette smoke. "Right now all you are meant to do is observe. We have reason to believe that Ms. Rosenberg and her friends might soon pose a threat to us."

"What makes you think that?"

"You shouldn't ask so many questions, Krycek. Just do you're job. You're plane ticket is in the envelope. I suggest you get moving. You're flight leaves in just a few hours."

Alex looked at the other men in the room. They were all familiar to him, though he knew few of their names. Some of them he had never even heard speak. They just stood there watching him. God, sometimes there pretension drove him insane. But still, this was job. He spoke his mind when he knew he could get away with it, but there was only so far you could push these people. He nodded curtly. "Of course. I assume that you'll be contacting me later?"

"Expect it. Good day, Mr. Krycek."

Alex nodded and walked to the door. He stuck the folder he was carrying between his teeth, freeing he hand to turn the knob. He still cursed his prosthetic arm, but over time he had gotten use to coping with it.

*******

Once on his flight, Alex pulled out the folder he had been giving, and began to look through it, wanting to know as much as he could about what he was getting it into. The file confirmed what the Cigarette Smoking Man had told him. This would be a strictly observational meeting, unless of course the girl as identified as a threat, or as someone that the Consortium would be interested in studying in a more hands on manner. It seemed that it would be a pretty straightforward gig. Alex really wasn't worried about it.

He looked at the profiles next. The first he came across was that of Alexander Harris, know as Xander by his friends, the young man was Ms. Rosenberg's best friend. He was also the person who had pulled her back from the brink when she as about to destroy the world. Alex noted that Xander worked as a construction worker, but for a regular human with no special powers to have survived fighting on the hellmouth so long, Alex knew that the guy must be rather impressive.

Alex looked at the Slayer next. She was pretty, in a bland kind of way. She was apparently a very impressive fighter, even for a slayer. Buffy was another one of Willow's best friends. Next came a profile of Dawn Summers, than Rupert Giles, Anyanka, William the Bloody, Angelus, and Tara Maclay. Alex read with interest the file on Tara. She had been Willow's girlfriend. It was Tara's death that had sent the witch on her terrible downward spiral.

Finally Alex read the file on Willow herself. The file was rather detailed; they had information on almost every aspect of her life. He knew that the cute face that stared up at him from the photograph was hiding an incredibly powerful magic. He would have to be careful; this was one young woman he really didn't want to get mad at him.

Alex glanced at his watch. He should be landing in Sunnydale soon, and he wondered what would await him once he got there.


End file.
